


Cyclone Demon Princess of the Sea

by Simp4kurootetsuroo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4kurootetsuroo/pseuds/Simp4kurootetsuroo
Summary: Genevera was the older sibling to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, a title that comes at no easy feat. Her entire life, she's been compared to her sister. She was ostracized by the rest of her family, wondering why she didn't fit in. It doesn't help that since she was young, strange occurances have happened. What happens when she meets 2 people who change everything for her? When those strange anomalies are explained?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This story was originally on my wattpad until I found out about their new policies. 
> 
> This is my second Fanfic so apologies in advance. I am in love with Percy Jackson and Vampire Diaries and decided to make a crossover.
> 
> Here is the run down.
> 
> Name: Genevera Gilbert
> 
> Nicknames: Gen, Ginny, Vera, Nev, V
> 
> Age: 12
> 
> Grade: 6th
> 
> Other Info: Daughter of Poseidon (doesn't know it yet), older sister to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert
> 
> ^^This will obviously change over time
> 
> Appearance:
> 
> -5'4
> 
> -long curly brown hair
> 
> -Sea Green eyes
> 
> -full lips
> 
> -hourglass figure which includes hips
> 
> -she is also well endowed in the butt and boobs sections
> 
> -Naturally long lashes
> 
> Also another note, I will obviously be changing the storyline up a bit in order to fit Genevera into it the way I want her to be so.  
> And I made her body more developed at a young age because that's how I was.  
> My first Fanfic is still on wattpad, it's an Oikawa x reader, my acc name is also @Simp4kurootetsuroo

1\. The New Kids

~ **7:30 am** ~ _Mystic Falls Elementary School_ \- **January 10**

**Genevera POV**

"Gen!" My best friend Vicki Donavon called. Vicki and I have been friends since we were little. Since our parents were close, we formed a close bond and soon became very good friends. We understand each other and are always there for one another. We're both misunderstood and are always a disappointment in comparison to our siblings.

"Hey Vic" I replied.

"Are you ready for this semester? I mean, we're in 6th grade, it's our last semester of elementary school!" she said.

"I know, it's just, there is a lot of stuff that I need to do for student council, I knew it was gonna be a headache but my mom wouldn't listen and insisted 'It's good on applications, Elena wants to join too' so now I have to let her since she is in 5th grade and that's when we start accepting admissions for next year's council."

"Man, at least with an absentee mother I don't have to worry about stuff like that, but hey, if it's any consolation, I'll help out." 

"Thanks Vic, it would mean a lot."

"What are friends for?" she jokes.

*****Time Skip Brought to you by Kronos*****

~ **8:27 am** ~

_*Bell Rings*_

"Welcome back class!" 

Great, I really hate this class and she's already so chipper this early in the morning.

"Although most of you already know each other, we are going to be doing some icebreakers to accommodate the new students, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Hm, I didn't notice them before. They seem a little awkward, their eyes scan the room as if looking for the nearest exit. I don't blame them though, I don't want to be here either

"So we are gonna do pairs then switch every few minutes, so please find a partner, preferably someone you don't know that well, I'm talking to you Miss Donovan, Miss Gilbert."

Dammit

*****Time Skip brought by my laziness*****

~ **Lunch** ~

"The new kids seemed shy." I said.

"Yeah, I heard the guy is from New York and the girl is from Richmond but they go to the same summer camp somewhere in Long Island." Vicki said.

"Richmond and New York?"

"Yep"

"Why the bloody hell would they come to a small town like Mystic Falls?"

"Dunno" 

"Vera!!" My younger sister Elena called. I turn away and mumble "Great, I forgot about that."

I plaster a smile on my face and turn around to face my sister and her friends.

"Hey guys" I say unenthusiastically. "Vicki is gonna help you guys out I have to go meet the new kids because as student council President I'm a part of the welcome committee" unfortunately. 

"What?!" exclaims Vicki. "Ok" the four reply.

I walk away in search of the new students.

~a few moments later~

"Hey! You guys must be Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson?" I greet. Perseus's wince didn't go unnoticed. How strange "Yes and please call me Percy" He's kind of cute, I thought. I'm 5'4 and standing next to him there was an obvious height difference. I notice that Percy and I have the same sea green eyes, however my hair was dark brown and curly and his was black and messy. He was fairly tan and for a boy his age, pretty well built. His friend Annabeth was around his height with stormy grey eyes I thought were totally cool and blonde curly hair similar to mine. 

"I'm Genevera, but you guys can call me Gen, it's a lot easier. I'm part of the welcome committee and student council President. I'm also the person who'll be helping you guys adjust. I'm sure you guys have already seen most of the school but it's required for me to take you on a tour."

"Ok" they both respond.

"So... while we're walking tell me a bit about yourselves" I inquire, they seem like an interesting pair.

"Well, I live with my mom in Manhattan. I like the beach and anything blue, but I hate eating fish. My favorite thing are these blue chocolate chip cookies my mom makes" Percy says.

"You're from Manhattan?! That's so you cool! but wait, If you live up in New York, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" I ask, genuinely curious as to why someone would want to come to such a small town.

"Um, my mom is on a vacation, so I'm staying with Annabeth here until she comes back." He said, although he looks like he was mourning when he mentioned his mom. Weird

"And you?" I say turning to Annabeth. Sheesh, she is really intimidating, if I were anyone else, I probably would be too scared to approach her Her calculating grey eyes scan mine, almost as if she were looking for something.

Finally, she replies, "I'm originally from Mystic Falls but we moved when I was 2 and now we're back. I enjoy reading and stuff." Ok, at least I know who is more sociable of the two.

"That's cool, are you apart of one of the founding families?" 

"Yeah, I'm apart of the Chase family" (Let's pretend ok)

"Ohhh, you guys moved in next door to us, my mom invited you guys to dinner." I say.

"Wait, you're a Gilbert?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah"

"You don't really look like any of them."

"I get that a lot, but according to my parents, I just inherited a bunch of recessive traits from older family members, although I've never actually met any of them."

"hm"

*****Timeskip to after the tour and school and everything*****

Vicki and I were leaving the school when I hear my sister call out to us. With a heavy sigh and fake smile, I turn to face her. "Elena! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Mom says you have to walk home with me and Jer now after what happened last time."

"...Fine" Honestly, nothing bad happened, Elena was just being dumb per usual and decided to find the shortcut Vicki and I take in the forest and ended up getting lost. They had the whole town looking for her and in the end, it was MY fault even though I literally did nothing. It was a long, insufferable walk with my siblings, and of course wherever Elena goes, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline follow I honestly don't mind them, except Matt, he's annoying always following Elena around like a lost puppy. We didn't want to reveal our shortcut so we took the usual route, which honestly wasn't even that long, but with all the commotion behind me, felt a lot longer. Finally arriving at home, I recede into the depths of my room that I so desperately missed. However, that peace was short lived as my mother called me down to help prepare the house for our guests.

*****Timeskippy no jutsu*****

The dinner actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The kids were at one end of the table, Elena and Jeremy talking with Annabeth's step brothers and I was talking to Percy and Annabeth. From observing the atmosphere, you can tell Annabeth and her dad kind of had a strained relationship and her step mom seemed kind of awkward too. From what I heard from the adult's conversation, Annabeth's mom left after she gave birth to her and two years later he got married again and had Bobby and Matthew. Then the conversation switched to me, and my parents were switching subjects and kept talking about Jeremy and Elena and anything that was said about me was never positive except for me being the Student Council President. Typical. Sitting there listening to my parents talk ruined my appetite, especially when the topic of my ADHD came up, my parents are ashamed of me for it no matter how hard they act like they aren't, they always take me to the doctor to get medication and force me to take the pills so I can act "normal". Everyone was oblivious to it and the only ones who seemed to notice my discomfort were the only two people I was talking to, Percy and Annabeth. However, I noticed every time they would find out something new about me, specifically behavior, they would glance at each other as if there was something they knew about me that I didn't. We later went into the living room where the adults started discussing the weird weather that started up December 21. Crazy storms, Hurricanes, earthquakes, and flooding have started up all over the East Coast. Annabeth and Percy seemed tense about the topic, as if they were like little kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar. _weird_


	2. The Night Everything Changed

**3rd Person POV**

The semester came and went like a breeze, the natural disasters that started off as mere storms became worse, ravaging the East coast mercilessly. 

Genevera, Vicki, Annabeth, and Percy became really close, especially Gen and Percy. They all graduated from elementary school. Vera and Vicki got into the same middle school for the following semester. Percy and Annabeth said they had to go to New York after Nev invited them to hangout at the Gilbert Lake House. 

And that's exactly where she was right now.

**Genevera POV**

I was sitting in my room at the Lake House, bored out of my mind. The plan was to spend a nice summer with the Family comprised of fishing, boat tubing, campfires with smores, stargazing, y'know, the normal activities one engages in when visiting a lake house. But the weather said "No <3", so here I am, forced to reread The Maze Runner for the 478843th time.

I like reading a lot, and have a large collection of books, but those are at home, the only series I brought with me is Maze Runner because the previous summers I was so preoccupied with other activities I never really had much time to read. 

Then I hear a knock on the door downstairs. My mom answers it and I follow behind her, curious as to who our guests were, I didn't know we were expecting anyone and judging by the look on my mom's face neither did she.

When I finally managed to gaze past my mother shoulder's I saw Percy and Annabeth standing on the porch, somehow by miracle they were dry. They looked unnerved and out of breath as if they had ran here. Then they look at my mother and Percy says, "They're coming for her". What? Who's "her" and "they"?

My mother went pale. "W-what?"

"They found her, and now they're coming, we need to take her back to camp". What camp?

Finally, I decide to speak up. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Who's 'her' and 'they'? What is going on?"

They all turn to me, as if finally acknowledging my presence. My mother speaks up, contempt in her eyes, almost a hint of disgust, "You," she spits out, "They are coming after you".

"W-what, who's they?" I ask scared. Who the hell would be after me and why?

"We'll explain on the way, we have to go now!" Annabeth says.

"Go, before you put us all in danger" She glowered at me and pushed me towards Percy and Annabeth. That hurt, I can pretend it doesn't but it does. My mother didn't want me around because she thinks I put them in danger. Danger from who? Who are they so afraid of?

"B-but but-" 

"Leave" She says with finality in her voice.

"What about my clothes? How long will I be gone? WHERE am I going? What is this camp?"

"We'll have someone pick up your stuff but right now we need to go! All you need to know is that you're going someplace safe, special, for people like us" Percy says with urgency. Like us? What did he mean?

Then, I heard a roar in the distance and that's when Percy and Annabeth grabbed my arms and dragged me into the woods. Percy whistled and a few moments later horses appeared from the sky? And they have wings? Wait, aren't these Pegasi? I thought they only existed in greek mythology?

"Yes, they are Pegasi, just get on we'll explain later, we need to go now" Annabeth says as if reading my thoughts. Thinking it wise not to question her further I hop on this beautiful all white Pegasus. A few moments later we were up in the sky, the roar nothing more than faint background noise, but it stuck with us as if following us.

"That was a close one" Percy breathes out in relief. 

"How did it even manage to reform so quickly?" he asks Annabeth. I noticed that about them, any time he had a question he would always ask Annabeth as if she knew all the answers.

Remembering why were in this situation, I press them for answers. They look at each other before nodding then turning to look at me, "Do you know anything about the greek gods?" Percy starts.

*A few moments later*

"So the gods are real?" They nod. 

"Like the greek gods?" They nod again.

"But- what- how- huh?" I look between the two, ready for them to burst out laughing claiming it was all part of an elaborate prank, however no such thing happened. Instead, Percy says we're here and before I can see exactly where here was, we descend rapidly as I cling onto my pegasus for dear life, swearing I heard it curse and told me to loosen up on it's mane. 

The thought quickly left my head as I look around, taking in the landscape. My jaw dropped. We were standing at a gate, looking over acres of land occupied by strawberry fields, a standard farmhouse, what looked to be an amphitheater, a climbing wall, cabins, a lake, a beach and beyond that, a forest. 

As we walk through the camp, I admire the architecture, taking in the iridescent greek pillars that shone clearly in the dark of night, nothing but a few lanterns lit up our path. 

Annie noticed my interest in the structures and began to explain to me the architecture and layout of the camp. I had almost forgotten how much she liked that stuff.

Too caught up in our conversation, I don't notice we came to stop and tripped and fell over a step. I heard someone clear their throat as I quickly stood up and brushed myself off. I noticed that we were at the farmhouse I saw earlier. 

"Chiron, this is the new camper, Genevera Gilbert" Percy says. I finally look at the stranger standing on the porch, he had brown hair and a beard, he looked familiar although I couldn't tell where I knew him from. 

I take in the rest of his appearance and find his bottom half to be A horse?! Wait, Chiron...? OML THE CENTAUR! I look back at him in awe.

"Yes child, I am the Chiron from the myths, although they are not actually myths as you now know" 

"Yeah, I kinda got that now" I half-joke.

"Well, let's go inside, you'll stay in the big house for tonight and we'll get you situated in the morning, if you would follow me please" He began to walk-- is it walk or trot? inside the "Big House". The living room was decent sized, with a few arcade games, couch, coffee table and- a moving leopard head?

We walked past that to a hallway with lots of doors, finally stopping in front of a room. Chiron opened the door and I was welcomed with a comforting, familiar scent, but it wasn't just the scent that was familiar, it was the room itself. There was a single full size bed in the middle, the wall on the left had a bookshelf next to a desk. The walls were a grayish purple and the curtains were white. There was the entrance to a closet and bathroom on the right wall. It was a pretty average room, but something about it was so familiar, so comforting. 

On the nightstand, there was a picture of a familiar looking woman holding a baby, although I couldn't put my finger on where I knew her from. It was like there was a wall, blocking out a part of my memories.

"Well, we'll let you settle, I must talk with Percy and Annabeth now. I'll send someone to fetch your things and we'll talk more in the morning, right now you need your rest" Chiron says to which you nod your head.

They left the room and I walked over to the foot of the bed. They provided, toiletries, pajamas and one of those bright orange t-shirts I saw Percy and Annie wearing that had Camp Half-Blood written on it.

Picking up the toiletries and pajamas, I used the restroom, and took a nice hot shower. I got ready for bed and walked back into the room. I pulled back the covers of the bed and slid under them. I immediately felt warm. Basking in the comfortable feeling, I think back to everything that just happened. The Greek Gods are real, everything in Greek Mythology is real, even the monsters, that was probably what was chasing us earlier. But why me? Percy said I was like them, but what were they?

With those thoughts, I drifted off into a sleep I wished was dreamless.

_ *In the Dream* _

_ I was on a beach, enjoying the sun on my face, calm waves lapping at the shore. Ah yes, this is what summer should be. Then I felt a cloud pass over and the climate dropped drastically. The sky turned grey and rain began to fall, thunder rumbling in the distance. The waves once calm, turned restless. I saw a horse staring at me, then the ground started shaking and opened up. An eagle swooped down and pushed me into the pit where I landed on embers with a cackle sounding around me. _

I woke up in a panic, sweating and panting. 

"What the hell was that?!" I said aloud.

Looking out the window, I saw that it was morning already. Pulling myself out of bed, I went and got ready before heading to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddd that's a wrap! This is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Because this was originally on wattpad, I'm keeping the chapters how they were on there, simply because it's a lot easier for me.


End file.
